villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Don Paragon
Don Paragon is the head of the Oasis and a major antagonist of the Rooster Teeth animated web series Nomad of Nowhere. He is the boss of the Dandy Lions, as well as a loyal servant to the King of Nowhere El Rey. He is voiced by Max Dennison. History Past In his past (presumably as an adventurer), Paragon discovered a rich abundance of water out in the desert. He claimed the territory as his own and set up the Oasis, a thriving town that sold food and water to people, and was given the title of Don by El Rey. However, he also heavily taxed the people of the Oasis and gave his minions permission to exercise violence to enforce the law. At some point, he struck a deal with Toth to lead his Dandy Lions and catch the Nomad in exchange for water to her suffering people. Season 1 In "The Dreaded Nomad", Toth, the Dandy Lions, and Red Manuel are sent out by Don Paragon to catch the mysterious Nomad, who El Ray wants. After not making much progress, they finally find him, but he gets away. In "Bliss Hill", the Dandy Lions return to the Oasis empty-handed, leaving Don Paragon disappointed. However, he is glad that the Nomad has at least been found. Though he doubts Toth's ability, Red Manuel suggests he offer a larger bounty for the Nomad, allowing them to have more people looking for him. Paragon likes the idea and agrees to it, then sends the Dandy Lions on their way. In "El Rey", Skout is wounded on the Dandy Lions' hunt for the Nomad, and Toth has the team return to the Oasis so she can revive medical help. Don Paragon is greatly angered by this, and reveals that he plans to turn to Nomad over to El Rey so that El Rey will make him one of the governors of Nowhere. When one of the Dandy Lions questions him regarding this motivation, Don suddenly stabs and kills him with a rapier before dismissing the Dandy Lions and going about his business. In "Eagle Canyon", Don gets an unexpected visit from El Rey's governor Toro. He is stressed and angry, which he takes out on the Dandy Lions by beating them and force cleaning their uniforms. Toro arrives in the form of a magic smoke projection, and he questions Don about the Nomad. Paragon denies having any knowledge of the Nomad, even hiding evidence from his superior. Toro tells Paragon that he is sending his champion, and that if he finds out that Paragon has been hiding anything, he will kill him. Paragon is fearful and angered, but gets a tip from a local man as to the Nomad's location and sends Toth and the Dandy Lions after him again. However, Red Manuel follows the Champion, and finds the Nomad and Skout, who has turned over a new leaf and decided to help the Nomad. After the Champion is defeated, Red Manuel captures the two and delivers them to Don Paragon. Don locks Skout in a dungeon, and locks the Nomad in a cage. In "The Red Carpet'", Paragon taunts the captured Nomad and explains that he will turn the Nomad over to El Rey and become a new governor. He tells the Nomad that he plans to get magic powers like the other governors and test them on Skout by turning her into a piñata and breaking her. He prepares a party to celebrate the Nomad's capture, where he forces people from all over to attend and bring him gifts. When he leaves to shoo some guests away from his flowers, the Nomad sneaks away. Paragon, meanwhile, is confronted by Toth, who wants his end of the bargain upheld. However, because Toth was not the one who caught the Nomad, he denies her and makes Red Manuel the new leader of the Dandy Lions. He goes to throw his party, but discovers the Nomad missing. As he commands the Dandy Lions and the guests to search, the Nomad, tired of running, bursts in to confront Paragon once and for all. In "Fiesta", the Nomad confronts Paragon about his treatment of the people under his rule. Paragon forces the people to side with him as the Nomad attacks, engaging Paragon one-on-one. Paragon, however, uses his swordsmanship skills to overpower the Nomad and kick it out a window. He then commands the Dandy Lions to set the Oasis town on fire to prevent the Nomad from escaping, which serves as the final straw for the townsfolk to rebel against Paragon's men. Paragon confronts the Nomad and cuts off its leg, but the Nomad uses it to kick Paragon over. The Nomad then uses magic to coat itself in rock armor and beat paragon, with a vengeful Toth joining to break Paragon's sword and punch him aside. Toth engages the Nomad herself, but the Nomad brings to life a statue and fights back both her and Paragon. The Oasis' dam bursts, and the water puts the fires of the town out and sweeps Toth and Paragon away. Skout saves the Nomad, and Paragon is left unconscious. However, Paragon wakes up surrounded by a murder of crows controlled by El Rey. Paragon apologizes for not being able to capture the Nomad, and asks El Rey for a bit of his magic to help him in his next attempt. El Rey, however, has the crows attack and kill Paragon, devouring every part of him and leaving only the compass that points the way to magical items. El Rey then sets his sights on Toth as his new enforcer. Personality Don Paragon is an immensely egotistical and greedy individual who cares mostly about spoiling himself. He cruelly taxes and charges without remorse, and uses the influx of gold and money he receives to buy himself fancy outfits and furnishings for his palace in the Oasis. He is also shown to be crafty and cunning, and devises plans and schemes to get what he wants. He is shown to be extravagant as well, having a strong taste for theatrics and drama and likes to add his own personal touch to the events around him. Despite all of this, he is loyal to the king, though it is unknown if this is out of respect or because the king supports his aristocracy. Gallery Images Snip20180330_2.png|Don Paragon before Toth and Skout. Snip20180330_3.png Snip20180330_4.png Snip20180330_5.png Snip20180330_6.png|Don Paragon talks down to Skout. Snip20180330_7.png|Don Paragon's evil grin. Snip20180928_1.png|Paragon vs. the Nomad. Snip20180928_2.png|Paragon after being defeated. Snip20180928_3.png|Paragon before being killed by El Rey. Don_Paragon_Promotion.png|Don Paragon's bio picture. Videos Nomad of Nowhere Episode 2 - Bliss Hill Rooster Teeth Navigation Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Extortionists Category:Extravagant Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Elitist Category:Master of Hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Non-Action Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Jingoists Category:Polluters Category:Businessmen Category:Deal Makers Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Necessary Evil Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Totalitarians Category:Starvers Category:Mutilators Category:Vandals Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Western Villains Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers